The Words to Say
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Finding the right words to say to someone you love can be difficult. However, it can also just as simple.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Words to Say**

"Roses are red, violets are blue…" she scribbled her words onto a card. "Wait, no, why would violets be blue? Violets should be violet!"

Aerith let out a groan as she tore the small card in half and threw it on a pile of crumbled and torn cards. She sighed and picked up her blue pen again and tapped it against her chin for a second, thinking about what to write.

"Thank you so much for being there for me. I appreciate you in everything and I am thankful for your kindness, support, and… I ran out of room."

Aerith sighed, crumpled the card and tossed it onto the pile, and threw the pen down. Why was finding the right words to say, or in this case write, so hard? She was usually able to say anything no matter what the circumstances. She was bold and unafraid to speak her mind. She was hardly shy so this should be a piece of cake. Yet, it was so hard.

Leaning back in her chair, Aerith stared at the last card in front of her. She needed to think long and hard before writing anything down especially since she was down to her last card. Next to her on the table was a vase filled with several different flowers, mostly bright yellow ones. She chose them specifically from the florist to give to someone special.

She was sitting in a teashop, waiting silently for an idea to come to her head. Just as she pondering deeply when the door to the teashop opened with a ring from the bell over the door. Aerith looked up and saw someone scanning the room. His eyes fell on her and smiled slightly as he made his way over to her.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Hello Cloud," Aerith greeted with an infectious smile.

Cloud took a seat in a chair across from her. He picked up the menu that was also lying on the table. He looked at it briefly and then placed it back down.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day" Aerith added. "Are you feeling better?"

"My fever is gone," he said. "Throat is still a bit sore."

"Ah, maybe you should have waited to come out until you were completely better."

"No, no it's alright. I was getting anxious being at home all day. I needed to get out."

Aerith smiled and noticed Cloud's eyes traveling to the flowers. She tilted her head slightly, watching his eyes look at each flower.

"For your boyfriend?" he teased lightly.

"Quite possibly, yes." Aerith replied.

Cloud eyes widened a bit but he shrugged it off. He looked down at the card and noticed Aerith had picked up her pen. She was tapping it against the table, her mind still pondering what to write.

"Having trouble writing?"

"Actually, for once, yes I don't know what to write to him. I want to tell him everything and yet I can't think of the right thing to say."

Cloud nodded. A server came over and asked if the two wanted something. Cloud ordered himself coffee while Aerith had green tea. She scurried off leaving the two to their talk. Cloud turned his head to cough away from the table. He coughed into his arm, since it was actually better than coughing into one's hand.

"Surprising," Cloud said. "Usually, you can say anything you want. You must really like this person."

Aerith grinned. "I do really like him."

"You're not going to tell me who?"

"I don't want you hitting him if he breaks my heart."

Cloud snorted. "Anyone who breaks your heart would be an idiot. You're right though I would hit him. You are one of my best friends."

Aerith nodded and sighed again, as she bit the edge of the pen. Cloud watched her trying not to smile. He had known Aerith for a long while and the two have been best friends for ages. She knew him inside and out and could tell when something was bothering him even if he did have a expressionless face most of the time.

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky locks. He wondered whom Aerith liked. Of course, many guys liked her. Her infectious personality drew people to her like a moth to a flame. Not only was her personality good she also had a beautiful body, shiny brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and creamy skin. She was a perfect package. Cloud meant what he said; anyone who broke her head would be an idiot.

"This is hard," Aerith muttered.

"Just say what you feel?" Cloud suggested before letting out a cough.

"If I could, I would have done it." Aerith frowned.

The server brought their order to them. She set down Cloud's coffee in front of him along with cream and sugar packets. Aerith's tea was set in front of her along with sugar and honey to whichever she preferred. Then they were left alone again.

"Seriously," Aerith said taking her tea and stirring in a bit of honey. "I want to say so much but I don't want this to be a novel."

Cloud drank his coffee after pouring in some cream and sugar. He set it down on the table but his hand still clutched the handle.

"Well, uh, say the first thing that comes to your head." He suggested.

"But a lot comes to my head." Aerith complained. "How do I sum up a million things onto a card that can fit barely a sentence?"

Cloud shrugged. Aerith stared at him for a moment, a glint in her eyes.

"Cloud, do you like someone?" Aerith teased.

Cloud choked softly on his coffee. He quickly caught Aerith's glint and scooted the back of his chair away from the table.

"Maybe, but I think she likes someone else. It doesn't matter though I like her enough that seeing her happy really makes me happy."

"You're so sweet Cloud."

Cloud shrugged again. Aerith slumped forward and took a sip of her tea. She looked at Cloud whose blue eyes were focused on his coffee. His spiky blonde locks shifted slightly as he moved his head to look up at her. He noticed her focused on him.

"What, what is it?" he with a little cough because of his throat.

"Cloud what would YOU write to that someone you like? If the girl you liked a lot was in front of you RIGHT now what would you tell her. Oh and make sure it can fit on a card."

Cloud blinked, not expecting such a question. He scratched his cheek, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, write what you feel right now?" he replied simply. He coughed, rubbing his throat after.

"But it's not so simple and you should really rest more."

"You should think about what you wanted to say to him rather than copying. I **don't** like this guy… you do."

He let out another cough.

Aerith smirked. "You're right… very right."

Aerith wrote something on the card, hiding it from Cloud's prying eyes. Aerith tucked the card into the petals and stood up. She pulled out money and left it on the table.

"I have to go give these to him," she said. "He'll be home any minute and I want to leave them there before he gets home."

Cloud nodded, "Good luck."

Aerith thanked him and began to walk away. Cloud sipped at his coffee when he heard the door to the shop ring. Cloud coughed again, groaning slightly.

"Hey Cloud," Aerith called out.

The blonde haired man turned around to see Aerith smiling at him.

"Promise not to hit him if he breaks my heart? Also, promise to get better too, okay?"

"Okay," he promised with a nod.

Aerith left the shop hurrying on her way. Cloud sighed and noticed the pile of cards that Aerith left on the table. To think she went through all that trouble to tell someone how she feels. He knew how she felt. It was very hard to tell someone how he or she felt for someone else. He knew better than anyone else did. He** really** did.

Cloud sighed as he walked home. His throat was still scratchy. He wished he picked up some cough drops before walking the rest of the way home. As he turned the corner to walk up the wooden steps to his house, he saw something sitting in front of the door.

He walked forward, shocked to see a vase full of yellow flower on his doorstep. On top was a card. He reached down and picked up the card. He flipped it open and inside was a little note.

_Feel better. I love you!_

_Aerith_

Cloud smiled as he lifted up the vase of flowers, however to his surprise there was a small package lying on the ground next to it. He knelt down and picked it up, his smiling spreading. It was a package of cough drops.

"I love you too." Cloud whispered, "Thank you."

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Cloud and I both share a sore throat but luckily for me came after Valentine's Day. I added that part in along with the belated Valentine's Day part since I did not finish it. Anyway, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.

Dedicated to Nadia who is always supporting my writing for this pairing.


End file.
